


Winter's Maid

by RosyPalms



Series: Requests [24]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breakfast, Cowgirl Position, F/F, Facials, Food Kink, Futanari, Large Breasts, Light Dom/sub, Maids, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Just another morning for Winter with her lovely maid Yang.





	Winter's Maid

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [Xesw]

“Ma’am, it is morning. Wake up”. Those were the words that awoke Winter from a restful slumber. She opened her icy blue eyes and was glad that the curtains were still drawn. The full brunt of the morning sun would’ve stung.

Looming over her with her mane of golden hair and her voluptuous cleavage was her maid, Yang.  
“Good morning, ma’am”, she said and moved towards the window to open the curtains. Winter braced herself for momentary blindness.  
“Good morning”, she yawned, wincing when Yang let the sun in. After adjusting to the brightness, Winter got a good look at Yang in front of the window.

She filled out her uniform perfectly. A pure white bonnet graced her golden hair. She wore a skimpy maid dress. Puffy shoulders, lots of frills and ruffles, and a square neckline that put her gorgeous chest on display at all times. Her skirt was scandalously short, completely unfit to be worn in polite society, but it was perfect for Winter’s viewing pleasure. Not only did it allow her to admire Yang’s long, sexy legs in their thigh-high stockings at all times, it made it unavoidable to catch glimpses at the fine lace underwear Yang wore every time she bent over.

All that combined with high-heels and Yang’s curvaceous body made her a feast for sore eyes, and just the thing Winter needed to wake up in the morning. She threw her blanket off and got on her feet. She slept naked, not only because it was comfortable, but also because she loved Yang’s reactions.

The blonde blushed when her mistress turned towards her, like always.  
“B-breakfast is ready, ma’am”, she said and left hastily. Winter watched her leave with a smile on her face. What was it that flustered her sexy little maid so? Was it her own shapely, beautiful body? She wasn’t quite as impressive as Yang, but definitely a looker. Being a soldier by trade meant that her body was toned. Maybe Yang liked her abs, or was it her breasts after all? Winter shook her head. More than likely it was the massive erection between her legs.

Winter looked at herself in a standing mirror. She was blessed with a splendid cock. Its skin was supple, with a singular thick vein running its course across it from tip to root. Her trouser snake was as pale as the rest of her body, while her glans was of a pretty pink hue. Its size was quite appealing, not small, but not gargantuan. Big enough to please and excite a partner, or a naughty maid. Winter smirked at the thought. An elegant upwards curve made her tool perfect, and the package was completed by a pair of sizable testicles she carried in a smooth sack. She saw to it that no hair at all got in the way of her admirers and her tool.

After washing her face and brushing her teeth, Winter put on a dressing gown and went to breakfast. It was served on a small coffee table next to a window overlooking the garden.

Winter took her seat, and Yang was at her side right away. The blonde took an expensive looking pot with steam rising from its spout. Winter caught a whiff of coffee from it before her maid poured her a cup.  
“Milk and sugar for your coffee, ma’am?”, Yang asked.  
“The usual, please”. Winter watched how Yang put two sugar cubes and a little bit of milk into her cup and stirred it. Such a good maid, she thought. So helpful and forthcoming, even with her best assets.

Yang only gasped softly when Winter reached under her skirt. She groped her supple butt. She hadn’t caught a glimpse underneath that morning, but she could definitely think of worse ways to learn that her maid was wearing a thong that day. A lacy one, too. Soft to the touch, just how I like it, Winter thought as she traced the little garment in between Yang’s butt cheeks. Yang wasn’t wet, but her pussy still felt warm.

Pleased with what she had learned, Winter retracted her hand and took her coffee instead.  
“Is it to your liking, ma’am?”, Yang asked. Winter inspected her across the rim of her cup. Only the slightest blush was visible on Yang’s cheeks. After putting her cup down, she glanced at Yang’s hips, before looking up into her eyes.  
“Very”, she told her, smiling lasciviously. “The food?”

Yang blinked a few times.  
“Pardon…? Oh! Yes, right away!”, the blonde said and hastily went to work. Seeing her flustered always entertained Winter. She watched her maid go while nursing a growing erection under her gown.

Yang returned with a lovely meal. She served croissants, marmalade and honey, scrambled eggs, a variety of breads and toppings, as well as yogurt, a selection of fruits and cereal. It was a good selection, and definitely too much for one person alone. Yang stood aside while Winter started out with the scrambled eggs, lest they grew cold. She ate them on toast while looking out the window.

“Is everything to your liking, ma’am, or can I do anything else for you?”, Yang asked. Winter finished her slice of toast and took a sip of coffee.  
“There is one thing…”, she said, opening her robe. Yang’s eyes widened somewhat when Winter’s member was laid bare. “This could use some polishing, Yang. Make it shine”.   
“Yes, ma’am”, Yang said. Winter watched her sink to her knees with satisfaction and anticipation of things to come.

Only minutes later, someone entering Winter’s chambers would’ve been witness to a most improper sight. The lady herself was still sitting at the breakfast table, enjoying a croissant while sunken into her seat. Her robe was wide open, allowing anyone a long, hard look at her breasts. The raging erection between her legs was shielded from view by the maid busy bobbing her head in Winter’s crotch. Instead, one had a clear view of the goings-on beneath her skirt. Her round butt was on full display since her thong covered precious little of it, and the parts that were covered looked quite wet.

This was a morning to Winter’s liking. A good breakfast and a good blowjob by the lovely Yang. Her slurping and gagging were music to Winter’s ears, and there was nothing quite like those pretty, lilac eyes, looking at her during all of it.

Yang was well trained. Winter heaved a sigh that could’ve been an expression of pleasure, or a veiled complaint. Just in case, Yang took of break from sucking cock to worship her mistress’ balls, which earned her an approving smile. While she showed them some love, she grabbed Winter’s glistening dick and jerked it hard and fast. The Atlas specialist liked it a little rough.

“So, Yang…”, Winter said once she was done eating. At that moment, Yang was focusing all her attention on Winter’s glans. Her lips squeezed it, and her tongue lashed it, lapping up pre-cum in the process. “How is your lower mouth doing?”

Winter’s cock popped out of Yang’s mouth.  
“It is ready for your pleasure, ma’am”, she said, hoarsely. Winter nodded for Yang to move on to the main event. The mistress remained seated while the maid climbed into her lap, pulling her panties aside. She lined herself up with Winter’s dick, and inserted it.

Winter chuckled to herself while Yang moaned softly. She loved this. Not only was Yang’s sweet little pussy her favorite place to put her cock into, with her sitting in her lap, Winter had Yang’s big tits right in front of her face. She watched those puppies bounce as much as they could within the confines of her tight uniform, but eventually unbuttoned Yang’s shirt to give them the freedom they deserved.

“Ohh, fuck…”, Yang panted as she rode her mistress. Her pussy was soaked, and she was shaking her hips rapidly.  
“Language, Yang…”, Winter chided before sucking one of her pink nipples.  
“Sorry. Ah!”, the blonde squealed.

While Winter enjoyed playing with Yang’s boobs, she felt like mixing it up that morning. She reached for the honey and poured some onto Yang’s boobs.  
“Time for dessert”, she said, smirking, and started licking. The blonde was moaning wantonly at that point. She was fairly good at maintaining her composure around her mistress, but once she got to bounce on her lovely cock she simply couldn’t hold back anymore.

Yang even went so far as to squeeze her boobs together while Winter was busy licking them, smearing honey all over her face in the process.  
“Pardon, ma’am… let me clean that up!”, she panted. What followed was a mixture of Yang licking Winter’s face like a puppy, and them sloppily making out. It was most unsightly, and felt so very good.

Eventually, Yang felt Winter’s dick twitching inside her. Her mistress was hissing and panting at that point, and her abs looked tense.  
“Get off!”, Winter groaned, and Yang obeyed. Within seconds, the maid was on her knees again, working Winter’s throbbing erection. Just on the verge of climax, Winter pushed Yang’s face away, leaving only her hands to finish the job.

Then, she threw her head back and came. Thick ropes of semen arched through the air, landing squarely on Yang’s face. The maid moaned lustily every time a warm load splashed against her skin.

By the end of it, Winter looked at the mess she had made and smiled. Yang, like a good maid, didn’t even stop to clean herself up. The first thing on her mind was to clean up her mistress. She gently sucked her slowly waning erection, freeing it from any residual semen. Her mistress even showed her appreciation by petting her golden mane of hair.

“I wonder what Weiss would say if she saw the two of us like this”, Winter said.  
“Depends… Does she have one of these?”, Yang asked, smiling cheekily and smooching Winter’s flaccid cock. Her mistress gave her a quizzical look.  
“Maybe?”. Yang rose to her feet.  
“Then, I’d guess that she would be pretty jealous that her big sister beat her to all of this”, she said, letting her hands wander across her body.

Both of them chuckled. Winter got up as well and gave the naughty blonde a peck on the lips.  
“I’m looking forward to the next time I get to play with all this”, the mistress murmured, letting her hands explore Yang’s body as well. “How about a shower? You look like a mess”  
“And whose fault is that!?”, Yang asked, laughing.


End file.
